Freedom Fighters of Rome
by AngelOfThursday
Summary: Two teenage freedom fighters living in the Italian Renaissance become unofficial assassins, fighting against the Borgia on their own. Will they become real assassins or stay independent?


**HI! I'm writing this with my best friend blue eyed rat, so it's 50/50 both of us. I didn't have any other stories on my account so we put it on mine. Check out her stories and Enjoy this one! Review...OR ELSE! (kidding...gosh don't be so serious)**

**(and I don't understand why I have to say I don't own assassin's creed, why would the people who do write and post fan fiction? I think everyone knows I don't own this. But...yeah I don't own assassin's creed.)**

**Blue Eyed Rat- Hello fellow readers! We are new to this fandom so please if we get anything wrong we would appreciate it if you would review or send a private message to tell us. Well we would be happy with any criticism for our story because we would love to become better writers. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Velia and Rosangela Innocenti walked into their small middle class home with the shopping. The voices from the crowds of Rome faded as the entered the kitchen. Their mother, Rachele, was washing the dishes from breakfast when they entered.<p>

"Good Afternoon girls," their mother said, "just put it over there." She pointed towards a small table. The sisters nodded and placed their shopping down where their mother indicated. They turned around in time to be jumped by their twin sisters Orabella and Orsola.

"Where have you been?" asked Orabella.

"Did you see anything good?" asked Orsola.

Velia smiled and answered, "We were just out shopping for mother but we didn't see anything."

The twins looked disappointed but soon perked up when they heard their father Alessio walk through the door. They ran off to ask him their questions and left their elder sisters alone. Crying started in the nearby bedroom. Sighing, their mother left to deal with their infant brother Germano. The twins followed her into the room to see the baby. They hadn't stopped pestering their mother to hold him since he had been born.

The girls' father walked up to them smiling, and embraced them both.

"So, will any of the Borgia's men die tonight?" he asked.

"We were planning on going and doing that as soon as the sun sets." Rosangela replied. He looked outside the window.

"Well, you've only an hour or so. You had better get ready." He said. The girls nodded and went into the bedroom they shared with the twins. Velia tied her brown hair up into a tight bun, and Rosangela did the same with her fiery red locks. They put on pants and men's shirts with hooded cloaks. Underneath their beds were their weapons. They somehow kept their younger siblings from getting to them, but they still worried about the girls finding the stashes. Under Roseangela's bed were her knives and her most prized possession; the pistol she stole off of a Borgia guard. Under Velia's bed were her sword and a single dagger. They concealed their weapons in their cloaks, and went out through the window. They weren't doing it to hide from anyone in their household, they were doing it to avoid anyone seeing them coming out of their house's front door. They ran across the rooftops, going from shadow to shadow. There was a Borgia guard standing on the neighboring rooftop, oblivious to the presence of the girls. They jumped and landed on the tiles of the rooftop the guard was standing on. Keeping a distance, Rosangela tossed a throwing knife with precise aim and hit the guard straight in the back of the neck. He sputtered wordlessly, and grasped his throat. He fell onto his knees, off of the roof and into the river three stories below.

They peeked over the edge at the disturbed water before dashing into the shadows again. The splash would certainly alert other guards.

"Why in God's name did you kill him?" Velia snapped at Rosangela, letting her position as the older sister shine through. "He didn't see us, and now the other guards will probably be on our tail."

"He was just there. I thought 'hey, why not save ourselves one more in the future?' and it just happened." Rosangela said sheepishly. "Besides, being chased is the fun part." She added with a devilish grin.

"We could get caught! Or even worse, killed!" Velia scolded, and smacked her sister upside the head.

"Maybe that will teach you to think before you act! Now come on. We can't linger here!" Velia grabbed her sister's sleeve and they both left the crime seen quick and easy like ghosts. They had nearly left the premises when the shouts of a man and investigating guards reached their ears. Curious, they lurked around nearby; listening to what was being exchanged. They didn't bother to look because that would make it easier for them to be detected and they only needed to hear what they were saying anyway.

"Please don't hurt me!" pleaded a shaky, scared-sounding voice.

The sound of punches and the nervous clip-clopping of a nervous horse continued afterward. The sisters exchanged looks and continued to listen.

"You killed that guard didn't you!"

"No, no I swear. I was just walking home and I heard the splash!"

Velia gave Rosangela a dirty look making her sister wince.

"You haven't exactly been on the right side of the law. Why should we believe you?"

Velia peeked over the edge of the roof where she and her sister were hiding; she quickly counted them, and held up four fingers for her sister to see. They nodded to each other then jumped off of the roof, knives drawn. They each landed on a guard. Velia took out the first one ground and drew her sword ready to block the blow of the second. Rosangela took out the third on the horse and threw a knife at the fourth guard's throat. Velia twisted the sword out of the second guard's hand, then with her sword, she ran him through, accompanied by a quick hand to his mouth to silence him.

Velia grabbed a few coins from her purse and handed them to the peasant. "Take these for your trouble and don't tell anyone where they came from." She turned to run off but stopped and looked back to say, "Oh and by the way, I strongly advise you to stay on the right side of the law for now. Or else this might happen again when we are not around." Then accompanied by her sister they left the scene quickly.

"Rosangela don't ever take out any more guards then you need to. Your actions may put others as well as yourself in danger." Rosangela nodded and didn't meet her sister's eyes. She had learned her lesson. Maybe. Velia pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply.

"We probably should have hidden those bodies." Rosangela said.

"Augh! How could I be so stupid?" Velia said, stressed. "We should go home now."

Rosangela nodded in agreement and they headed home. As soon as they arrived at their house, and made it through the window and into their bedroom, they quietly took off their men disguises, as not to wake their sleeping sisters and changed into their bedclothes. They put their weapons back in their hidden stashes, and climbed into bed. They both quickly succumbed to the peaceful state of sleep.

Although these two seem like fumbling rookies, they are quite talented for their ages. Velia and Rosangela are just an almost normal set of an eighteen year old and a sixteen year old that rebel against the Borgia, and go out to kill their men every night. They aren't trained assassins like the revered Ezio Auditore DeFirenze. They just practiced in their backyard since they were children, hoping to grow up and save the city they love.

The next morning the sisters woke up tired and aching from their midnight wanders. The twins had already gone downstairs and began the day's chores, so they got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mother," greeted Rosangela as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," answered their mother, "when you're finished eating, go out back for me and do the laundry please." Velia and Rosangela nodded and quickly finished their meal and headed outside to get the wash bucket. They went to the shed outside where the bucket would usually be, but they couldn't find it. They searched around the shed and around the perimeter of the house. Still nothing was to be found. They went back inside and entered the kitchen.

"Mother, where is the wash bucket? It's not outside." Velia asked.

"Oh dear, I forgot that I leant the bucket to Mrs. Bicci in town. Could you go and get it from her? You know where she lives right?" Their mother said. Velia and Rosangela nodded. "But stay away from the brothel. That isn't a good place to be around." The girls' mother warned. Ms. Bicci lived only a block from the brothel, and it was pretty hard to keep away from there, but the men who visited there weren't good company, so the girls usually kept their distance. Their mother also didn't want her daughters to get any ideas and move out to become prostitutes.

So Rosangela and Velia ventured out into the city to go retrieve the wash bucket. They walked quickly, and smiled and waved to their neighbors. They soon made it to Ms. Bicci's house. Rosangela knocked on the heavy wooden door, and Ms. Bicci opened it promptly.

"What brings you here Innocenti children?" Ms. Bicci said, smiling.

"Our mother said that you had our wash bucket, and she sent us to retrieve it." Velia said politely.

"Oh, I will get it. Wait one second." Ms. Bicci said, turning around and going back into her home. The girls could hear her rummaging around and mumbling to herself. She eventually came back out with their wash bucket. The girls thanked her and started back home. As they walked, they came across a wanted poster. Rosangela stopped to read it.

"Ezio Auditore DeFirenze. Wanted for murdering numerous amounts of Borgia troops and theft." She read aloud. "This sounds like he's on our side." She said, pulling the poster off of the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a nearby guard shouted. He started after them, and the girls started running. They pushed through the crowd, trying to lose the guard trailing them, but to no avail.

"This bucket is really slowing me down!" Velia huffed.

"Drop the bucket! We'll buy mother a new one!" Rosangela said back. Velia followed Rosangela's advice and dropped the bucket on the ground. The guard tripped on it and fell. The girls thanked the lord for that, and used it to their advantage. They ran into the nearest building and shut the door. They collapsed onto the floor and tried to catch their breath. A young woman walked up to them, with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're fine. But could you tell me where we are and who you would be?" Velia asked.

"I am Claudia Auditore DeFirenze, and this is my brothel." She said. Rosangela recognized her last name from the wanted poster. This woman must be related to the man on the poster!

"We were being chased by the Borgia and ran into the nearest safe looking place." she said.

"_Cazzo! _Those men are relentless!" Claudia muttered under her breath. "Well, you two can definitely stay here until you feel safe to go."

The girls looked around and saw all of the women entertaining their male guests, and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"I don't think our mother would like us here. We'll just take our chances. But thank you for your help and hospitality." Velia said, brushing off her dress.

They peeked from behind the door for any more guards. They didn't see any, so they cautiously stepped out. Seeing the bucket was still nearby they scooped it up quickly and headed home. They kept their eyes open for secret pursuers and walked among the crowds to try and stay hidden. Being recognized was the last thing they needed.

They made it home undeterred and with a quick greeting to their mother with Germano and their sisters practicing their skills at the loom they went out back again to continue with the laundry.

"That was a close call," said Velia.

Rosangela nodded in agreement and said, "It certainly was. Next time we will look around for guards before doing anything like that again in broad daylight." Velia nodded as well. The subject dropped, and the conversation changed to horses and on what color they would prefer if they could have one.


End file.
